


Welcome Home, Hanson

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Booker being Booker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Schmoop, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Smut, brief reference to prison rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: This is an AU of Loc’D Out and Draw the Line.  The events in that story have happened and then Hanson is caught, sentenced and sent to jail. Goes AU from there.





	

Doug Penhall stood at the door of Captain Adam Fuller’s office and took a breath. He knocked once and stepped in. “Captain?”

“Come in, Penhall.” The man looked up from the papers he’d been shuffling around on his desk. “How are you doing?”

Without responding that question--the answer would be clear soon enough--Doug stepped over to the desk and pulled his other hand from behind his back. In it was his badge and gun. He laid them carefully on the desk.

“What’s this?”

“Me quitting.”

“Doug,” Fuller paused, “I know you’re upset--”

“Please. Don’t try to talk me out of this. I have to. How can I be a cop, support a system that railroaded my partner, my very best friend, like that? I just…I can’t. So I’m done.”

“Maybe you should think this through some more.”

“I’ve done enough thinking,” Penhall replied, his tone bitter. He turned to go, stopping at the door, his hand on the knob. “You know that line from that story that goes ‘it was the best of times, it was the worst of times’?”

“Yeah, I know it.”

“That’s how I feel about Jump Street.” He opened his mouth to say more but then closed it again and went out of the office. He walked to his desk where he pulled a box up and began to pull things out of drawers and toss them in.

“Penhall? What’s going on?” Judy came across, looking concerned.

“I’m leavin’.”

“Transferring?”

“No. Quitting.”

“Doug--” but her words were cut off by her glance up to the man who had just walked in the Chapel. “Oh no,” she said very quietly. “Not now.”

Doug followed her line of sight and growled low in his throat as he saw Dennis Booker there. He took a deep breath and deliberately went back to his packing. His blood was pounding so hard he could barely hear the approaching footsteps or Judy’s concerned “now’s not a good time, Booker.”

“I have to talk to him. Penhall, c’mon.” Then Booker seemed to see what he was doing. “What’s this? He grabbed a pizza menu from the box. “You’re quitting?”

Penhall didn’t answer, just put the last few items in the box.

“So that’s it, huh? Hanson gets convicted and you’re done? What are you going to do? Go write him love letters and bake him cakes to send him in jail?”

The knuckles of Doug’s hands turned white as he gripped the box and started walking away. Almost all the other cops were watching now and Blowfish had stopped even trying to pretend he was fixing anything.

Judy tried to intervene. “Booker, I don’t think--”

“Yeah, run, Penhall. Leave the real work to the grow ups who can handle being cops. Run home to Mommy and tell her all about how your best friend is in jail, probably becoming someone’s bitch.”

With lightning fast reflexes, Doug dropped the box, whipped around and punched Booker so hard he fell back against the floor. Putting his foot on Dennis’s chest, Penhall growled. “Say anything like that about Hanson again and I will personally cut your heart out, Booker.” He gave a push of his foot then lifted it off and bent to retrieve the box. “I’ll talk to you later, Judy,” he said as he walked out of there.

“Real smart, Booker,” Hoffs shook her head as she bent down to give him a hand up.

**********

Doug was in his new apartment, sitting on the couch, not really watching the games he had taped, when a knock came on the door. He didn’t bother to answer, so deep in his funk. The only time he’d left the place in the last day was to stop by Ioki’s hospital room and tell him about quitting.

The knock came again, more insistent. He still ignored it.

“Penhall. C’mon, open the door, man.”

Doug shook his head. Booker was a stubborn son of a bitch, all right.

“Doug. Open the door. Please.”

That…that was a voice he’d thought he’d never hear again. At least not for years. He jumped up, ran to the door and threw it open. Standing on the other side were two men. Ignoring Booker, his eyes drinking in the sight of Tom Hanson, Penhall was vibrating with joy and confusion.

“Tommy?” he croaked out.

“Hey. Can we come in?”

Nodding so hard his head almost fell off, Doug threw the door open wide, ushering them in. He desperately wanted to give Hanson a bear hug but he flicked a look at Booker and cooled his ardor. “How?”

Tom had sat down on the couch and now patted the area beside him. “Booker got me out because of Harry.”

“Oh he’s strong. He’ll pull through.”

Tom glanced at Booker. “He doesn‘t know?”

“Yeah, I meant to tell you--” Booker started to say.

“Doug.” Hanson put his hand on Penhall’s shoulder. “Harry’s dead.”

“No, he isn’t,” said Booker.

“No? What do you mean no?”

“He’s still in the hospital.”

“Oh man, you scared the hell outta me!” Doug said, leaning back into the couch.

“What do you mean he’s not dead?” Hanson demanded.

“I had to get you out somehow.”

“So you pretended Harry was dead?”

“I even proved it to the Warden,” Booker all but preened, then seeing Hanson’s face, he gestured to Penhall. “It was the only way to get him to talk to me!”

“You let him think that Harry was dead the whole ride over?!” Doug shouted at Booker. “I should have shot you instead of using my fist!”

Tom shook his head and stood up. “I’m getting a beer. He walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle out as Booker and Penhall continued to scream at each other. “Is this a twist off or do I need an opener?” When he didn’t get a reply he just tried to twist it off and it opened right away.

“Look, Hanson didn’t kill that guy.”

“And sky is blue and grass is green, moron,” Penhall put in with extreme sarcasm.

“I know who did.”

Hanson pushed the beer away. “Who?”

“Frank Farrell.”

“Your new partner? Tower’s old partner?”

“Yeah.”

“All right. We’re listening.”

After much explaining and backtracking--Hanson gave Doug quite the lecture when he found out he had quit but at the same time there was a sort of pride and embarrassment in his eyes--they got it all sorted out.

“So all we need to do is prove that Farrell did it and Hanson’s scott free.”

“In 24 hours?”

“You got a better idea?” Booker asked.

“No.” Doug stood and went to get his jacket.

“Where are you going?”

“To get my badge and gun back. If I’m going to do this I’ll need ‘em. Can’t just root around as a civilian.” He stopped and looked back at the other two men. “Booker, don’t touch anything. Tom, help yourself to whatever you want. Mi casa, whatever.” Then he left.

Eventually the case was solved, with Booker’s help Doug had to admit, and Hanson was cleared of all charges. Doug was there at the gate when they let him out of prison. They hugged and he felt Tom kiss his neck, as he tried to hold in all the emotions.

“The gang all wanted to come but I told them we’d celebrate later.”

“Thanks,” Tom said hoarsely then cleared his throat.

“Did you want to go see Harry first or go home?”

“Will you take me to your place?”

Startled, Doug turned to look at him over the top of the car. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” They got in and Doug drove to his new apartment. As he put the key in the door he felt Hanson brushing up behind him and trembled so hard he almost broke the key off. He finally got the door open and stepped inside.

He had just turned around and opened his mouth to ask a question---later he wouldn’t even remember what it was going to be--when Tom attacked him. Doug went slamming back into the door with a heavy thud as Tom launched himself into his arms, pressing frantic kisses all over his face and neck, hands running all over his body.

“Doug, Doug,” Hanson just kept chanting the name over and over as he continued his frenzy. After a moment to get over his shock, Penhall finally unfroze and responded with zeal. Their hands moved all over, dipping into pants, roaming under shirts. Their mouths pressed wherever they could reach, tongues reaching out to lap at salty skin.

As Tom bit into the juncture of Doug’s neck, Penhall hefted him up around his waist and carried him to couch, dropping him down and covered that slighter body with his own. They ground their hips together, erections already hard.

‘If we don’t stop,” Doug panted, “I’m gonna come in my pants.”

“Good,” Hanson purred and licked a stripe up Doug’s neck. “Do it,” he murmured into his ear, then bit the lobe.

Penhall growled low in his throat, muttered something that sounded a lot like “tease” and thrust hard against the other man’s crotch. After just a few shoves Hanson’s back arched up and he cried out against the fabric of Doug’s shoulder, pulsing his orgasm. Seconds later, Penhall followed, then collapsed down onto his lover, breath coming in harsh pants.

Finally Tom pushed at him. “You gotta lay off the pizza, pal.”

Doug started laughing and that started Tom off as well. They laughed and hugged and in the middle somehow it turned to tears on Doug’s part--Hanson not being a crier, usually. Tom held his friend as the babble about being sorry and making it up to him flowed. He patted and rubbed Penhall’s back until the tears was done. Then he helped Doug sit up and find tissues and they cleaned up, both up and down.

“Douglas Penhall, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?”

“Yeah.”

Tom cupped Doug’s face and made him look him in the eye. “I don’t forgive you.” He watched the panic spread across Penhall’s face. “Because there’s nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. You helped me when no one else would, you stood by me, believed in me like no one else. I’ll always be grateful for that.”

Doug stiffened. “Is--is that why…?” he gestured between them. “Out of gratitude?”

“No! Of course not.”

“Yeah?” Penhall lowered his head and smiled coyly. “You like me?”

“Oh God…”

“You do! You like me, you like me,” he sing songed. “You want to pass love notes to me in class, don’t you?”

“Get off me.” Hanson struggled up and off the couch.

“You probably doodle my name in your notebook when we’re at a school working a case, huh? Write Mrs. Doug Penhall in them?”

“I’m ignoring you.” He started to walk away. “I’m gonna take a shower. Want to order us something to eat?”

“Hey, I can cook!”

Hanson stopped and looked back. “Really?”

“Well, some things. OK, I’ll order us a pizza. Usual?”

“Yeah,” Tom called as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Doug stood, realized he was going to need a shower as well, despite cleaning up, and contemplated following Hanson in there. He set the idea aside though, figuring Tom could use some time alone. Also, a shower taken alone was probably a good thing right after getting out of prison. Penhall’s stomach clenched at the idea of Tom ‘dropping the soap’ in jail but he figured his partner could take care of himself. So instead he focused on ordering the food.

He had just finished talking to the guy--turned out to be an old friend--and hung up when he heard footsteps behind him. “Hey, that was quick. Pizza is on it’s way-- he cut off as he turned around and saw Tom Hanson, dressed only in one of Doug’s oversized Henley shirts. His hair was still wet from the shower but his body was dried off. Penhall gulped.

“Never mind the pizza.” Tom held out his hand. “Come to bed.”

“Gershlewitz,” or something similarly nonsensical came out of Penhall’s mouth at that moment.

“C’mon, Dougie.” Tom walked backward toward his lover, still holding his hand out. “Or do you want me to write you a note and pass it to you?” With a saucy wink, Hanson closed the distance until he was right in front of him. He turned his hand around and ran it down Doug’s cloth covered chest. “I could do that. Got a pencil?”

There was a moment of silence and then Doug swept Tom up off his feet, threw him over his shoulder and carried him, laughing, to the bedroom. He dropped his lover on the bed and crawled in and over him. “’Got a pencil’?” he parroted back in amused sarcasm.

“What?” Tom opened his eyes wide and then fluttered his lashes, which made them both laugh again. They tussled on the bed for a short while then Hanson maneuvered on top of Doug. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“You should do something about that, then.”

“Oh I should, huh?" With a grin, he ripped Doug’s shirt open, ignoring the ‘hey!’ and began to pull other articles of clothing off. Luckily, Penhall had already disposed of his jacket somewhere along the line.

Soon he was divested of everything except his pants. And the underwear beneath, which was becoming very constricting, and was already damp from their couch exertions earlier.

“And what about you?” Doug teased, lifting at the hem of his shirt.

“You want me to take this off?” Hanson smiled coquettishly. At Doug’s nod, he grabbed the bottom away from his lover and pulled up, revealing naked flesh. Pulling the shirt over his head, he tossed it out of the way, neither man noticing where it landed.

Tom Hanson was now completely and gloriously naked, and straddling Doug Penhall on his bed.

Two big hands came up and ran over his naked chest, making Tom gasp at the gentle strokes. As Doug paused and flicked one finger over a nipple, he threw his glance down and saw Tom’s cock grow hard. “You like that?”

“Mmmm,” Tom hummed, tossing his head back, chest arching.

Doug flicked the other nipple and was rewarded with another jump of Tom’s cock. He drew his hand away, licked his thumb and brought it back over the perking nub.

“Nrrgh,” Hanson moaned out, hips jerking, erection rasping against Penhall’s pants.

Doug abruptly rolled them over--which earned a surprisingly sexy yelp from Hanson--and bent his head over the chest below him now. He extended his tongue and lapped. Hanson did a full body wriggle underneath him. When he sucked on it, the result was a deep sigh And when he took it between his teeth and bit down gently--

“Doug!”

“Was that a ‘Doug, I really liked it and want you to do more of it’ or was it ‘Doug, if you ever do that again, I will make you listen to Blowfish sing show tunes’?” Penhall teased as he blew hot breath over Hanson’s sternum.

Tom didn’t reply, simply pulled his friend’s head up and savagely kissed him, tongues dueling and leaving wet trails.

“I’ll take that as the former and not the latter.”

“Oh, use big words,” Hanson was half teasing and half turned on. He knew Doug wasn’t stupid but that he sometimes hid behind a façade.

“Maybe later,” came the reply as Doug tucked that little bit of knowledge away for another day. Hmmm, maybe they’d have to do some role-play eventually. He was drawn back to the present when Tom flipped them over again and started struggling to undo his belt and pants. After letting him try for a minute Doug helped out and soon his pants and underwear were sliding off and tossed off the bed.

“Nice to know you are proportionate,” Tom mused, hand skimming over his belly and down to caress his hard cock and balls.

Doug was going to make his own comment about using big words but then Tom tugged on his balls and he could only groaned. “Tommy…,” he gasped out. “Too--” was all he could get out as his friend bent down and brushed his cheek against the shaft of his dick.

Tom turned his head sideways and gave a delicate lick. Still cupping Doug’s balls, he began to lick his cock.

Penhall’s breath came in quick puffs, one hand clenching the sheet, the other sliding into Hanson’s hair. After several joyous minutes, he tugged and pulled that head up. “Are you gonna blow me?”

“Is that what you want?” When there was no reply, Tom pulled off and looked up the length of his body. “Dougie?”

“I…,” he hesitated but if he couldn’t tell his best friend who could he tell? “I’d like…I mean, I don’t know if you’d want to but…”

“English, Penhall.” Tom smiled to take the sting away.

“Can I fuck you?” It came out in a rush.

Tom went still, then climbed up to meet the other man’s eyes. “Is that what you want?”

After looking away for a few minutes, Doug screwed up his courage and looked back. “Um, well, yeah. I mean, getting blown would be nice too, don’t get me wrong,” he waved a hand, “but….” He paused and then admitted a bigger secret. “Okay, I’ve never really ‘been’ with a guy, you know? I mean, a few hand jobs when I was younger and once at a drunken Academy party I got blown by a guy but I’ve never done ‘it’.”

“So you want to fuck me because you’ve never fucked a guy before and now you want to?” Tom started to move away, his eyes shaded.

“No! I mean, yeah, that’s part of it.” Penhall sighed. “I’m doing this all wrong.” Seeing Tom’s body language he grabbed him and pulled him down and hugged him. “Look, I don’t know what this,” and he gestured to them both, “is or where it’s going. But I do know that I’ve always been attracted to you.”

“Always?”

“Yeah. Even that first day with that Richie Cunningham hair.”

Hanson laughed, remembering that meeting with Doug. “You never said anything.”

“Yeah, well, you seemed pretty straight. In all senses of the word. And I was pretty straight too.”

“Dorothy,” came the mutter.

“Yeah. Kinda threw myself into that to combat how I felt about you. But you were always the one I turned to.” Doug’s eyes had gone soft. “The only one I told about my Mom.”

Now Tommy was swamped with emotion. He pressed his face into Doug’s chest, cuddling close. Both their erections had flagged but this was more important.

“And then when you were in trouble--”

Tom snorted, “You make it sound like I was pregnant.”

Doug smiled and continued, “and you needed me. Well, it all kinda overwhelmed me. That night…,” he stopped and it was a full 30 seconds before he continued, “was both the best and worst of my life. Until later when you were sentenced, that is.”

Tom said nothing.

“When you got out today,” he drew a deep breath, “all I could think about was how much I wanted to be with you. To keep you safe and to hold to you and never let you go. I guess wanting to make love with you,” he didn’t notice the startled look in Hanson’s eyes, “was just part of that.” Doug rubbed his hand down Tom’s arm. “I’m sorry if that’s too pushy or weird or--”

“Do you love me?” Tom cut in.

Without hesitation Doug said, “c’mon, you know I do.” Then he stopped. “Wait, do you mean…?” he trailed off.

“Yeah.” It was barely audible.

“I…I don’t really know. I mean, you’re already my best friend and my partner. I share everything with you. And I am attracted to you.” He paused and grinned, grinding his hips up. “That’s kinda what love is, right?”

“Sounds like it to me.” Hanson’s voice was perfectly even, as it to hide some deeper emotion.

Doug looked down but couldn’t see much more than the side of his face. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“C’mon, man. You know what I mean!”

Hanson lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Penhall’s lips. He gently trailed back, ghosting over his cheek and pressing his lips to Doug’s ear. “You’re my best friend. Of course I love you. And I think I meet the criteria for the other definition as well.”

Heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, Doug Penhall gathered his partner into the fiercest hug ever. He was clinging and holding on when a squeaky voice said, “uh, Doug? Need to breathe!”

“Oh, sorry!” He let go immediately and pulled back, then bent to kiss his lover. As passion overwhelmed them again, he made his way down Hanson’s chest, pausing to kiss and lick along the way. When he got down to Tom’s belly he rubbed his face into it, making it jiggle with laughter. A wide grin on his face, he blew a raspberry against it, ignoring the shout of his name.

He bypassed Tom’s cock and pressed soft kisses to the inner part of his thighs. Hands ghosted down those lovely legs, stopping at the calves, where they clenched as Doug remembered how close he had been to losing his friend just a short time ago.

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Penhall mumbled as he let go. He scrambled up Hanson’s body, kissed him hard on the lips and then rolled off the bed.

“Doug?”

“Just gotta get something. Be right back.” He started away then came back, held out both his hands in a stopping gesture and said, “don’t move. Not an inch. Okay?”

Smiling, Tom said, “Promise.” He grinned as Penhall ran from the room, enjoying the ‘rear’ view. He was true to his word and when Doug came back in after a noisy couple of minutes later, he was still where he had been.

Penhall stopped as he entered the room, waving something triumphantly. “I found it! I hope this works, I mean--” he stopped.

“Something wrong?”

Blinking hard, Doug ran a hand through his hair. “Wow.” He gaped a little more. “You, naked, in my bed. It’s…wow.”

To his surprise, Hanson found himself blushing and almost covered up. Instead he channeled that into a turn of his body and a hand patting the covers. “I’d prefer not to be the only one naked in your bed,” he flirted.

Shaking his head to clear it, Doug slid back on the bed. Setting the prize he’d gone to seek aside for now, he gathered Hanson in his arms and brought his close, kissing the hollow of his neck.

Throwing his head back, practically mewling, Hanson clutched at Penhall’s back. “Doug, oh God!” He felt his Penhall’s mouth smile against him.

“Did I just hit a hot spot?”

“Yes, you bastard!”

“Good to know.” Doug attacked said spot with lips and tongue and soon all Hanson could do was hang on, loud cries issuing from his throat.

“Doug, Doug,” he panted at last, pushing at his shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got to stop.”

Penhall stopped immediately, an expression of fear and concern on his face. “Did I hurt you? Am I moving too fast? Ah man, I knew--!”

“No! No, that’s not it at all. I just…I was going to come.”

Doug blinked again. “Isn’t that sort of the point?”

Hanson smiled, bemused. “Yeah, that’s usually the point of sex But,” he bit his lip, “I thought it’s be better, nicer if…”

“If?” Doug prompted.

“Well, if we could do it together.” He paused. “You know, if you’re still gonna…” he made a gesture that was obscure to say the least.

Doug’s brow furrowed and then the other shoe dropped. “Oh! Oh you mean, you want to come when, um, well, when…”

“Yeah. I mean, we don’t have to but,” Hanson was embarrassed to admit it, “I’d kinda like it if we did it that way.”

Doug’s eyes went all soft and tender. “I’d like that to,” he said huskily. Remembering what he’d gotten, he fished it out now. “You think this will work?” He held up the small bottle of olive oil.

“Won’t know until we try.”

“Yeah. Doug started to unscrew the top then stopped. “Shit! I don’t have a condom.” He started to get up again. “I might have one in my wallet. I dunno, it’s been a while since I needed one.” He was still mumbling as Hanson grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the bed.

Kissing Penhall, Tom asked, “have you always played safe?”

“Of course!”

“Clean bill of health?”

“Of course.”

"And if I tell you the same for me, would you believe me?”

“Of course.” Realizing he was repeating himself, Doug moved away for a moment. Then it hit him. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“That depends,” Hanson drew him back down and kissed his face. “What do you think I’m saying?”

“I think you’re saying that you think we should have sex without condoms.”

“Then yeah, I’m saying what I think you’re saying.”

Doug pulled back enough to look in Tom’s eyes. “You sure?”

“We both just agreed we’re clean, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what’s to stop us?”

After a brief moment, Doug shrugged. “Nothing, I guess.”

“Don’t sound so enthused,” Tom teased.

“No. I mean, I don’t mean to sound,” Doug blew out a breath. “It’s just…”

“Scary.”

“A little.” Penhall looked very serious. “But I trust you. With my life.”

“Then come here,” Tom gestured and drew his lover close. They kissed and rekindled their passion once more and then Doug got the top off the oil and poured some onto his fingers. “Do you know what to do?” Tom asked.

“I think so. I’ve seen porn.”

Hanson laughed. “So reassuring.”

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

“I know you won’t.” It was said so softly but so surely that it nearly stopped Penhall in his tracks. But his erection pressed him forward. He parted Hanson’s legs and slipped his hand between. First he just circled that tight hole, then he rubbed it, smearing the oil.

Tom’s breath sped up a little.

“Good, so far?”

“Yeah.”

Reassured, Doug poured a little more oil on his fingers and then slowly inserted one. At the loud gasp he from Tom’s lips he froze, not sure if he should pull out or not. He was about to ask when Hanson told him, “it’s okay. Just…startling. Go slow.”

“All right.”

After a couple of minutes Tom laughed. “I said slow, Doug. Not infinitesimal.”

“Another big word,” Doug muttered but pushed a little faster. Once his finger had sunk all the way in he stopped. “How do you feel?”

“Strange. But good.”

“Well, that’s…good.” He withdrew his finger slowly and then dribbled on more oil. Putting two fingers at the opening he pushed them in. He grinned as he heard a gasp from above him, pleased that he was making Tommy feel good.

Hands scrabbled at his shoulders and he looked up and saw sweat breaking out on Hanson’s forehead. He moved up, without removing his fingers and licked the beads away.

“Holy--” Hanson broke off and grabbed Doug’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. As they explored each other’s mouths again Doug worked his fingers in and out and scissor them . Then he plunged both in as far they would go and Tom yelped.

“Did I hurt you?” Doug asked, immediately withdrawing the digits.

Tom clutched at him. “If you don’t either put those fingers back or put your dick in me and fuck me right now, I’m going to go find my gun and shoot you in the foot!”

Doug went still then cracked up, giggling against the skin of Hanson’s belly. He managed to put one finger back, making Tom squirm but he was laughing too hard to do much else. Soon Hanson joined him in the laughter, Doug having to withdraw his finger. They wrapped their arms around each other and rolled around a few times as the laughs petered out, then Tom pinned Doug to the bed. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed and then Tom reached for the lube. He slapped it into Doug’s hand with the precision of a nurse and said, “so are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Doug grinned and flipped them both over. “Bossy,” he teased and squeezed out more of the slippery stuff. He spread it all over his cock then some more on Tom’s hole. “You need more stretching?”

“Doug, I swear--” Tom started but then he gasped as he felt the hot press of the tip of Doug’s cock against him. 

“You were sayin’?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Tom nodded and spread his legs wider. 

“Tell me if I hurt ya, all right?”

With a nod, Doug began to move. Tom let out of breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, with a sharp exhale. “Tommy?”

“Keep going.”

Doug moved inexorably in, not stopping his pace because Tom didn’t say a word. When he was fully sheathed he looked up and saw his lover looking down at him, eyes wide open and a loving smile on his lips. 

“You feel so good.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Doug paused then asked, “Can I move?”

“Not just yet,” Tom told him. “Give me a minute.”

Doug nearly shook with the effort to keep still. The wet warmth wrapped around his cock was an irresistible lure but he struggled to stay in control. 

Seeing the effort, Tom tugged his lover down and kissed him hard. They devoted themselves to passionate kisses for long moments. Then Tom withdrew back enough to speak. “Now you can move, Dougie. But go slow at first?”

Feeling like he’d been given the keys to a Porsche, Penhall gave a series of slow thrusts, pumping in and out of Tom with a single mindedness that Tom admired. As sensations washed over both of them, Hanson felt his legs part further in an effort to draw Doug in even more. He wrapped his legs around Doug’s waist and scraped his fingers over the flesh of his back. 

“Faster now, Doug.”

Doug picked up the pace, sweat forming on his brow. His breath was coming faster as he plunged in and out of his lover’s tight body. 

“Doug, Doug,” Tom chanted his name. 

“Tom, I wanna, can I…?” he didn’t know how to ask. 

“Yes,” Tom looked him in the eye. “Whatever it is, yes.”

Feeling a rush at his partner’s trust, Doug bent and kissed his face then moved back to Tom’s ear. “Hold on tight now,” he whispered and when he felt Hanson clamp down he began to really pound in and out. This earned him a sharp gasp and then heaving breathing bordering on obscenity. He reveled in it, as he also did the feel of the body beneath him. 

In moments he felt his ball tighten and knew his climax was imminent. Freeing one hand he grabbed Tom’s cock and pumped it, hard, twice. With a shout, Tom came, his muscles clamping down. Which triggered Penhall’s own climax, the wet warmth flooding inside Hanson. 

When the orgasm was over Doug almost collapsed on top of Tom, but moved slightly to the side in order to not crush him. The head and tip of his cock still inside his lover, he made to pull free but Tom stopped him. “Not yet. Please.”

Nodding, unable to speak yet, Doug stayed where he was, pressing hot little kisses on whatever skin he could reach. When at last he had caught his breath he asked, “you all right?”

“I’m great,” came a very soft reply, causing Doug to sit up--which pulled him free. Tom gave a moan as he slipped out but he barely noticed. There was moistness around Hanson’s eyes. 

“Tommy?” Doug reached up a hand and wiped his thumb at the corner of his eye. 

“I’m fine.”

Doug shook his head and pulled him in close, never minding the sweat, come and stickiness. “No you’re not. You don’t always have to be on, you know?” He felt Hanson shaking in his arms and kissed his temple. “You’ve been through some pretty rough times lately, baby. It’s cool if you need to cry.”

“Baby?”Tom tried to smile but the tear that leaked out belied his humor. 

Doug said nothing, simply held him and kissed the tear away. 

“I…I…” Tom closed his eyes tight, a few more tears leaking out but mostly he couldn’t stop shaking. Doug wrapped him up tight and pulled him as close as he could, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. When the shaking had subsided at last, he pulled back and bent his head, kissing Tom’s lips. 

“I love you. No matter what, I love you.”

Nuzzling his cheek into Doug’s chest, Tom replied, “I love you too.” He lay there, listening to the strong beat of Doug’s heart. He was starting to drowse off when a rumble of someone’s stomach interrupted them. He laughed against the saltiness of Doug’s skin. 

“Hey!” Doug had just realized something. “The pizza guy never showed!”

Tom laughed. “I think it might be a good thing he didn’t.”

Doug freed himself and threw on a robe. “I’m gonna call ‘em and give ‘em a piece of my mind! And they better send me a free pie-” he stomped off to go call the parlor. 

Tom lay in bed and marveled at the changes in his life. He was still laying there when Doug came back in, holding a pizza box. “Wow, that was fast.”

“Umm,” Doug was bright red. “I guess the guy got here a little while ago and, uh, heard us and…” he trailed off. 

“He stayed?”

Doug turned even brighter. Yeah. He, um, he asked me if we were looking for someone else to join in.”

Tom gaped then burst out laughing. He rolled around on the bed for a little while then looked up, a huge grin on his face. “What did you say?”

“That he should leave before I broke his face for even suggesting that. Then he gave me the pizza, said we were ‘precious’ and it was free.” He lifted the lid. “I think it’s cold.”

Tom laughed and sat up, making a face at the mess on his stomach. "You can go reheat it while I take another quick shower.”

Doug pouted. “You don’t want me to scrub your back?”

Tom got out of bed, grinning at the way Doug’s eyes roamed over his naked body. “We’d never get to the food, Dougie.” He made a shooing gesture. “Go on. I’ll be out soon.”

Grumbling, Doug went out and threw the pizza in the oven--it was too big for the microwave. It had just heated up nicely when Tom returned, dressed in his pants from before and one of Doug’s shirts. 

“You look good.” Doug pulled Tom into his arms and kissed him. 

Tom returned the kiss and snuck a hand out to grab a slice of pizza.

“Hey!” Doug pretended to get mad and chased him to the table but let him ‘get away’, grabbing some plates and napkins and setting them down, then going back to retrieve two beers. He watched as Hanson happily munched on pizza, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. 

Realizing he was being stared at, Tom swallowed and looked up. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Doug answered softly, “everything is very, very right.” He smiled and watched Tom ‘get it’ and duck, blushing. He extended his foot and they began to play footsie under the table. Still smiling, Doug munched on pizza and then dropped his piece like it was burning his fingers. “Oh shit!”

“What?”

“This means I owe Booker!”

Hanson began to laugh. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to my previous story but only briefly alludes to that one and I think can be read as a standalone. I'm choosing to post it as such.


End file.
